


its not christmas until i see santa

by ang3lba3



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Crack, Easter, Fluff, so floofy floofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade gets revenge on Dave for the Easter prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	its not christmas until i see santa

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to bitches-and-crackers, who sent me the prompt davejade #21 for i forget what ask game
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)

“Jade, it’s fucking freezing,” Dave says, because he has no adventurous spirit.

“It’s the North Pole!” you say, because you will willfully rebuff his complaints with useless facts until he stops making them.

He doesn’t ask to go, because he knows just as well as you that until the frost frogs have finished their inconveniently long and bizarre mating ritual you are stuck there. 

You patiently don’t look at said frogs, because they get shy with each other if you look at them and will start flirting with you instead. It was even worse with Dave - if his head was inclined even slightly in their direction they would immediately drop their other partner for some of that “sexy Strider satisfaction”.

“It’s not the North Pole until I see Santa,” Dave says, because you suspect he argues to show affection.

You give your best shit eating grin at him, and his eyes widen. 

He has made a Mistake.

From your sylladex you unleash the krinklefucker Christmas decorations, shooting them at him one after another while you sing Santa’s Coming to Town.

By the time you’re done, you’ve got a Santa hat on your head and elf ears jammed onto his (you don’t remember making either of these but hey, it’s got to be Christmas somewhere, so you’ll take the random presents as a sign of divine providence), and you’re both in the presence of a large and slightly terrifying robot Santa who has joined your off tune Christmas carols. 

“That’s for Easter!” you crow.

He seems to remember all too clearly what you said about it not being Easter and his overboard reaction of ejecting Easter themed things (why did he have so many Easter themed things??) at you, because he nods with a fair amount of resignation.

“Fair enough,” he mutters. 


End file.
